


“What can I say? I’m a giver.”

by Gayships4days



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Dottie is Yelena Belova’s mother, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Modern Dottie, POV Dottie Underwood, Post Peggy’s death, Red Room, Regret, Soviet Union, i cried, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayships4days/pseuds/Gayships4days
Summary: Dottie gave everything, and everything was broken purposely. Except for that of her heart, shattered by the passing of the brunette she’d have followed to the end of the earth.





	“What can I say? I’m a giver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is just a lil drabble. It’s probably terrible but yeah. I love it so... :3

“What can I say? I’m a giver.”  
A quality that has ruined me completely. Wrecked my life beyond belief, and has also granted me the unwanted gift of keeping on living. It was meant to be said in a snarking way, but the words ring true. In fact it may just be the truest statement I believe myself to have ever stated:  
I gave my soul to the Stalin  
I gave my hate to my sisters   
I gave my passion to a sport that dehumanises me  
I gave my life to a program that did not- does not- credit me   
I gave my child to the same program  
I gave my innocence to a disgusting man with lusty eyes and groping hands  
I gave my voice to a country who refuses to hear it  
I gave my freedom to a woman in grey who did not care but refuses to set me free  
And I gave my heart also... to a woman with brown eyes and just as brown hair, with rouged lips and a content demeanour. A woman who had confidence in her self worth and contempt in those who did not see it. A woman who’s story held both great sorrow and great success. I gave my heart to this miracle woman and it only shattered when she departed from this earth.   
And now, I am no more than body. A shell. The shell of a giver who has no more to give.


End file.
